Máscara
by Nailea
Summary: El frío de la soledad es un placebo para él. El sexo sin control y el dinero su falsa forma de autoconfirmación, pero su yo real busca el reconocimiento en cada rincón, de la manera más sencilla: creando. Ella llega y lo cambia todo, excepto su máscara.
1. Prólogo

_(Parte no disponible por ahora)_

-Vamos, no me jodas…

Asió con más fuerza la muñeca de la chica que tenía delante. A pesar de lo imponente que pudiera parecer la expresión, había sido una súplica pronunciada con un hilo de voz. Quebrada. Igual que él se estaba quebrando por dentro.

Ella no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza gacha. No podía hablar. El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta era tan espeso y doliente que la frenaba al tratar articular palabra alguna.

La había descubierto, y aunque no quisiera, aunque se matara de dolor, tenía que huir. Necesitaba huir de ahí, de su lado, de la cercanía de alguien que conocía su verdad y ante el cual no podría mantener la cabeza en alto nunca más.

No importaba, no importaba que lo quisiera como nunca había querido a nadie, no importaba que el "prohibido enamorarse", que se había grabado a fuego en el corazón desde que empezó a tener uso de razón, no hubiera sido efectivo.

Él le había dicho que la aceptaba, que incluso la ayudaría y…tal vez pudiera llegar a ser cierto. Tal vez la aceptara a ella, pero nunca a lo que la rodeaba. Nunca aceptaría a su realidad diaria, de la que era incapaz de huir, como iba a hacer dentro de unos pocos minutos de él.

Porque ni ella misma la aceptaba.

Porque si ella era incapaz de convivir con ella, a pesar de sufrirla durante toda su vida, no quería imaginar lo que supondría para alguien ajeno, que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto y al que no debía cubrir de la misma porquería por la que estaba cubierta ella…

Porque no era suficiente.

Nada sería suficiente nunca para que ella misma se aceptara, para que ella misma afrontara la realidad con la cabeza alta y sin temor o vergüenza. ¿Cómo la iba a mirar a partir de ahora sabiendo todo lo que sabía? No quería lástima, ni conmiseración, ni falsa empatía, ni cuchicheos a su espalda. Lo detestaba. Siempre había luchado contra eso y no soportaría que se añadiera a su lista de sufrimiento.

¿Cuándo se había tomado la libertad de confiar en la vida?

Él, él era precisamente la persona que más temía que se pudiera llegar a enterar de todo algún día y ahora…

No, no tenía más opción que rematar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tiró nuevamente de la muñeca que él le tenía atrapada, pero fue en vano.

-Por favor… -volvió a rogar él.

Huía, estaba huyendo y él trataba de impedirlo. Pero no le había dirigido la palabra desde que la había abordado en la puerta de su casa, a punto de subirse al coche en el que la esperaban sus padres, dispuesta a huir de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces lo habría hecho ya? No se atrevía a preguntar, pero intuía que tendría bastante práctica, ya que había organizado esa escapada de manera fugaz. Si no hubiera sido porque hacía dos días que no le cogía el teléfono, y había temido que algo raro pasara, no se hubiera presentado en su casa y ella se habría marchado sin despedirse.

Algo raro…sinceramente, había temido algo más que "algo raro", pero, por lo menos, le alegraba saber que estaba bien.

¿No lo quería? ¿Entonces por qué se tenía que resistir? ¿Por qué se tenía que ir?

Miró de soslayo la parte trasera del coche negro en el que se encontraban los padres de la chica. Bazofia, eso es lo que eran. Regresó la mirada de nuevo hacia ella asqueado.

-Escúchame, juntos podemos…

-¡No! –tiró de nuevo, y esta vez consiguió desasirse sin problemas, porque le había pillado desprevenido que hablara.

Ella dio dos pasos torpes hacia atrás ante el inesperado afloje. Lo miró, ojos suplicantes y dañados. Dañados durante muchos años, durante toda su vida, y tuvo claro lo que vendría a continuación, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

Salió disparada hacia la puerta del conductor y se metió corriendo en él.

-No…no, no, no, ¡no, no, no!

Salió embalado en su busca, pero ella ya estaba metiendo de manera torpe la llave en el interruptor. Estaba nerviosa, tal vez podría jugar con eso a su favor.

-¡Estás huyendo! ¡Cobarde! –aporreó el cristal de la ventana del copiloto pero no recibió ni tan siquiera una mirada. Simplemente pudo observar como posaba sus manos temblorosas en el volante y como el coche, con un rugido, cobraba vida.

-¡Escúchame, esto no puede acabar así! ¡No después de todo! ¡Ya te he dicho que nada de todo esto me importa!

Cambio premioso de marchas.

-¡Por favor!

Lo miró, ella dijo algo que no logró entender y todo se ralentizó. Su cara se transformó por completo, el dolor transfiguró sus facciones de un modo que no le había mostrado nunca. Una lágrima resbaló lenta por su ojo derecho y…

Se marchó, el coche arrancó. Dejándolo inmovilizado, con la respiración agitada, los nervios a flor de piel y la rabia amenazando con desbordarse. Apretó los puños tratando de contenerse.

-¡Cobarde! –se giró hacia el coche que ahora se alejaba presuroso, no lo iba a perseguir. No la iba a perseguir, ya no. No había nada que hacer. Se había acabado…- ¡Eres una maldita gallina, me oyes? ¿Lo has oído bien! –resistió victorioso el impulso de echarse a llorar, mientras su respiración se tornaba más agitada-. Te amo, imbécil… -murmuró con los dientes prensados.


	2. Zapatitos de tacón, niña del montón

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo  
><strong>

**I**

**Zapatitos de tacón, niña del montón**

_La gente pasaba por mi lado simulando que era invisible, unos porque tenían prisa, otros porque simplemente me repelían._

_Indiferencia. Estaba acostumbrado, es más, creo que incluso me gustaba._

_ De vez en cuando algún tierno infante me observaba maravillado, con sus grandes y atentos ojos cargados de inocencia y felicidad, pero sus estirados padres lo alejaban rápido de mí, creyendo que tenía la peste._

_Sucedía cada día._

_Ya no esperaba nada de nadie. No necesitaba nada de nadie. A mi manera, y a mi modo de entender las cosas, así ya estaba bien, así ya era feliz._

_Pero era todo una gran y patética obra que me encargaba de representar día a día sin problemas, engañándome y haciendo que confundiera la realidad con la ficción, con ese falso yo que había creado para poder sobrevivir a mí mismo._

_Me complace anunciar que ella lo fastidió todo dulcemente. Una gran y tierna infante, sin padres que la alejaran de mí como de la peste, por lo menos, no aquella vez._

_Sin nada de tacto, de manera ruidosa y desgarbada, sus brillantes ojos castaños aparecieron ante mí, proclamando que, en mi sentencia, nuestros caminos se unirían a partir de ese momento, sin piedad ni control alguno._

_Ése fue el inicio de una historia. Una historia grande y pequeña, sublime y mediocre, con risas y llantos, con odio y amor, una historia con…vida._

_Mi historia…nuestra historia…_

"No juzgues a las personas por su apariencia", es una de las reiterativas oraciones que repite esa parte de la sociedad hipócritamente moralista, con pretensiones adoctrinadoras. Pero, ¿por qué no? Alguna justificación, que incluya rasgos y características sobre la personalidad debe de haber en el modo de vestir. Si no fuera así, ¿qué patrón seguiría el ser humano para escoger un estilo o tipo de ropa?

Él, rubio, de pelo desordenado, algo más de metro ochenta y ojos arrebatadoramente azules, grandes y rasgados. Tendía a no amilanarse ante nada, a ir con la cabeza alta y presentarse seguro de sí mismo ante el mundo, pero había llegado al punto en que las miradas de desprecio le eran aburridas, y los gestos indiferentes deterioraban su escasa paciencia, de la cual no se sentía demasiado orgulloso.

Otro día más pasaba, otra tarde más, ningún beneficio, más que la sonrisa de algún crío alegre que se acercaba maravillado, algún que otro hippie solidario que se apiadaba e identificaba con él, y le compraba así tres pulseras, y nada más.

Pero, a pesar de eso, merecía la pena.

Porque había habido una o dos personas a las que les había gustado realmente su trabajo, porque la gente, en general, le daba igual.

En ese instante se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, no por vergüenza, presumía no tener de eso, pero sí por cierto aburrimiento hacía la monotonía. Así que no la vio venir, ni a ella, ni a lo que pasaría.

_Zapatitos de tacón, niña del montón._

De color rosa chicle, para ser más exactos. Horripilantemente horribles, y horrorosamente llamativos. Con un gran lazo blanco en la parte frontal y perlas en las costuras. Cursi, repipi, obsoleto y todo lo contrario a su gusto estético. Pero se habían parado frente a él, frente a su parada, así que no le quedó más remedio que alzar el rostro para encarar a su dueña.

_Ojos caramelo, que te hacen tocar el cielo._

Eran grandes, hermosos, brillantes, delirantes, inocentes, descabellados y un sinfín de adjetivos más.

Ella, hebras castañas hasta la cintura, sonrisa radiante y cuerpo de escándalo, se había agachado para estar a su altura y encarar así sus miradas.

Carraspeó algo nervioso, al no esperarse lo que se había encontrado.

-¿Querías algo? –evidentemente no, su estilo no pegaba para nada con lo que él vendía. Se aproximaba más al de las mujeres con las que se veía por las noches, aunque algo más delicado y sutil, que al de las muestras que tenía frente a él.

Ella se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y volvió a sonreír.

-Sólo miraba, en realidad… -declaro con una voz que a él le pareció bonita.

Estaba claro, ella no buscaba nada ahí. ¿Entonces para qué se había parado? ¿Para qué se había agachado frente a él? Pero no le permitió seguir con sus suposiciones.

-Es que es todo tan bonito que no sé qué escoger. ¿No te importa que mire un rato, verdad? –se subió la correa del bolso, que se le acababa de caer y le volvió a sonreír.

Él, Yamato Ishida, debía admitir, que le sorprendió esa respuesta dada por la muñequita de zapatos rosa y vestido de punto blanco.

-Como quieras… -se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia y desvió la mirada. Así que a alguien así le gustaba su trabajo…

¿O tal vez fuera para regalar?

La miró de reojo con sospecha, fijándose en cómo fruncía los labios en un gesto cómico de concentración, mientras observaba los collares.

Había llegado a una rápida conclusión: era del tipo de chicas que detestaba.

El bolso se le volvió a caer del hombro y ella lo volvió a colocar en su sitio de manera autómata.

-¿Los has hecho tú? –alargó la mano para alcanzar un collar trenzado con cuentas blancas de motivos florales en color morado.

-Sí.

Volvió a dirigirle la mirada sorprendida, agrandando, si eso era posible, sus bonitos y redondos ojos de espesas pestañas. A pesar de ser una muñequita, parecía que no llevaba nada de maquillaje.

-¿De verdad! –exclamó-. ¡Dios! –volvió a subirse el bolso- ¡No quiero ni imaginar el trabajo que te debe haber costado hacer todo esto! Si se tratara de mí hubiera abandonado a la primera.

Yamato se encogió de hombros de nuevo, ¿Acaso pretendía sociabilizar con él?

-Vaya pues…entonces…¡quiero tu preferido!

La gente continuaba pasando sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

-Oye…mira…si vas a comprar algo, compra lo que más te guste y vete, pero…

¿Se puede saber qué era eso de "su preferido"?

-Eres un poco antipático, ¿no te parece? –le dijo mirándolo fijamente-. Además, si frunces el ceño así constantemente, dentro de poco, tendrás la frente llena de arrugas.

-Ese sería mi problema –le aguantó la mirada estoico y el silencio los envolvió durante largos segundos-. ¿Vas a comprar algo, o qué? –le espetó de malos modos, no le gustaba su mirada en él.

No le gustaba la mirada de una desconocida, así, sobre él.

-Una pena… -escuchó que murmuraba por lo bajo.

-¿Una pena, el qué, exactamente?

Ella rodó los ojos en un gesto teatral, ¿se estaba riendo de él?

-Tú preferido –Yamato la miró con expresión interrogante-. Dime cuál es tu abalorio preferido y lo compraré –otra vez volvió a colocarse el bolso-. Todos son bonitos, así que soy incapaz de escoger.

Bien, ahora, encima, lo ignoraba y pretendía que obedeciera su orden y mando. La muñequita no sabía con quién trataba.

-Mi preferido no está a la venta.

Ella trató de escrutarlo con la mirada, aunque sólo iba a ver lo que Yamato quisiera enseñarle, lo tenía claro.

-Mmm… -ladeó la cabeza-. Así que el dinero no lo compra todo, ¿eh? –le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes-. Bien, dame ése –señaló el collar que había estado observando anteriormente.

-Un artista tiene que tener sus principios por humilde que sea, ¿no crees?

Estaba a punto de desatar el collar del clavo en el que lo tenía amarrado cuando ella se le vino encima, desmontándole parte de la parada, tal vez rompiéndole algo con sus zapatitos rosas, y levantándose como un rayo tras el pequeño y rápido momento de caos, para dirigirse a alguien a su espalda.

-Podrías ir con más cuidado y pedir perdón, ¿no?

Yamato miró hacia quién se dirigía. Un hombre de mediana edad. Trajeado, maletín en mano, cantidades indigentes de gomina en su cabello acartonado y la típica y sosa corbata que no podía faltar en todo hombre de negocios que se precie. El hombre se detuvo para mirarla con soberbia y aparente inocencia.

-¿Pedir perdón por qué?

La castaña se recolocó el pesado bolso y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Yamato y a su parada, reuniendo así valor, para después protestar.

-En primer lugar, porque has destrozado la parada y has hecho que le rompiera algunas cosas y, en segundo lugar, porque me has empujado –dijo con la cabeza alta y la mirada firme.

¡Oh, dios, una temeraria que debería poner en orden sus prioridades!

El repeinado rió para después conservar una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Pedir perdón por destrozar un puñado de basura? –y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Yamato pudo escuchar como la castaña resoplada indignada y frustrada antes de volver a agacharse para estar a su altura.

-Lo hubiera perseguido, pero no quería armar un escándalo, y tirarle un zapato a la cabeza hubiera sido peligroso…

-Ya… -a pesar de la sosa respuesta que le dio, la idea del zapato le hizo cierta gracia.

- Y no es cierto que sean basura, son muy bonitos –dijo cogiendo una de las pulseras que sus divinos zapatos habían estropeado.

-Lo sé –le arrebató la pulsera rota que estaba curioseando.

-Y debía de haber pedido perdón.

-Lo sé –volvió a murmurar él con seguridad mientras trataba de arreglar el desorden.

-Parece mentira que…

-150 yens –la interrumpió entregándole el colgante que había escogido.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, la de ella sorprendida y segura, la de él indiferente y firme.

-150 yens –volvió a repetir tras el breve encuentro de voluntades.

-¡Ah, sí! El dinero, el dinero…emm… –abrió el bolso en busca de su monedero, mientras la vida seguía igual de agitada en el paseo- ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger todo el estropicio? –preguntó, rebuscando todavía.

¿Cuál es el misterio del interior de los bolsos de las mujeres que siempre les impide encontrar lo que buscan en el momento preciso?

-No es necesario.

Lo que Yamato deseaba es que se fuera de ahí lo antes posible para recobrar su preciada tranquilidad.

-Pero no me importaría ayudar –dejó su ardua tarea y alzó el rostro para sonreírle-. Esto ha sido, en parte, culpa mía…

Pesada.

Y, las palabras que salieron a continuación por su boca fueron forzadas por la actitud que ella había tenido hasta el momento. O, por lo menos, de la relación que su cerebro establecía.

-Si pretendes enrollarte conmigo, insinuándote acabaríamos más rápido…

Ella se sonrojó sobremanera ante aquel comentario.

-¡P-po-po-por supuesto que no! Y-y-yo… -se atrevió a mirarlo, mientras el carmesí se extendía por todo su rostro- ¡No! –dijo levantándose como un rayo-. Además, tengo novio –se cruzó de brazos con dignidad y la cabeza alta y sofocada.

Ciertamente, era algo cómico...y nuevo.

-Felicítalo de mi parte –dijo Yamato con ironía.

-Además, me gustan…morenos, y…con ojos oscuros…y…bajos…y…sin tatuajes ni pendientes ni pantalones andrajosos ni caídos ni camisetas estrechas ni…

-Lo capto, lo capto, zapatitos –rodó los ojos en un gesto teatral-. Todo lo contrario a mí. Soy el anticristo para ti.

-¡Exacto, el anticristo personificado! –hizo la cruz con ambos índices-. Y nada de zapatitos –murmuró.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír ante su actitud. Era...era… ¿peculiar, extraña? Algo así. Y por un momento de impulsiva irracionalidad, le apeteció retenerla unos segundos más.

-Pero al angelito le gustan los collares del anticristo… ¿no estás traicionando, pues, a tu Señor?

Ella desvió la vista hacia arriba, mientras parecía fruncir los labios, considerando si le seguía el juego o no, hasta que finalmente contestó.

-Que quede entre nosotros, entonces –le guiñó el ojo izquierdo mientras le entregaba el dinero, que en algún momento había conseguido encontrar.

¡Ey, Miss zapatitos tenía humor! Sonrío. Una de esas muchas sonrisas torcidas que sabía, las féminas consideraban atractivas.

-Te lo regalo.

No le importaba regalarle algo de su trabajo a alguien que realmente lo admiraba.

Ella pareció sorprendida, pues agrandó los ojos sobremanera, parecía tener intención de decir algo, cuando, de nuevo, un tercero los interrumpió.

-¡Mimi-chan!

Miró hacia dónde provenía la voz, observando como una chica morena de media melena y ojos oscuros, ataviada con unos shorts tejanos y una delgada camisa naranja de tirantes se acercaba hacía ellos.

Así que la castaña se llamaba Mimi… Mimi… Mimi…

-Mimi… -susurró de manera inconsciente.

La verdad, no había pensado ningún nombre específico para la señorita, pero lo más probable es que hubiera apostado por algo más grandilocuente y significativo. ¿Nadeshiko, Himeko, Aiko? Algo así de trillado y cursi sin duda.

Pero, ¿Mimi? ¿Qué significaba Mimi? ¿Mi-mi?

Su amiga era llamativa, aunque observada de cerca, tal vez destacaba más por la seguridad que emitía que por su atractivo. Cuando alcanzó a Mimi se le quedó mirando sorprendida.

Lo miró y después miró a la castaña, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Mimi. Volvió a mirarlo a él, con ojos sorprendidos y después a su amiga otra vez, que la miraba con una semisonrisa.

-Discúlpanos un momentito… -murmuró la recién llegada con un hilo de voz y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él, arrastrando a Mimi junto a ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras… -susurró, aunque lo más probable es que no lo hubieran escuchado.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Posiblemente esa reacción sólo significaba una cosa. Una cosa a la que ya estaba perfectamente acostumbrado.

Ambas chicas se alejaron una distancia prudencial, Matt suponía que lo justo para que él no se percatara de lo que murmuraban entre ellas. La morena gesticulaba emocionada a la par que Mimi negaba con la cabeza continuamente, aunque la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

Tras poco menos de cinco minutos ambas volvieron. La morena hubiera parecido sospechosa si Matt no conocería a las mujeres como la palma de su mano. Así que podía intuir perfectamente lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Tsubaki Hana, un placer –sacó pecho y encogió barriga- y, ¿tú eres…?

¿Él era…? ¿él era…? ¿Quién era él? Para ella estaba claro que un trozo de carne. La observó levantando una ceja mientras reprimía un suspiro.

-Un soso vendedor ambulante de abalorios… -disfrutó al ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Hana-. ¿Quieres comprar algo? –le dedicó una de sus sonrisas exageradas, forzadas y espectaculares. Sonrisa que utilizaba con un propósito muy concreto, pero que en este caso estaba usando para demostrarle lo que quería y no tendría.

¿Acaso no era genial?

La expresión de la morena fue todavía más genial que él mismo, pero no se amilanó.

-No, no quiero comprar –dijo seria-. Quiero que vengas con nosotras. Es mi cumpleaños y estamos celebrando una fiesta aquí en la playa. Serías mi mejor regalo si vinieras –y ahora la que intentaba seducirlo era ella.

Rodó los ojos. Todas iguales, e igual de predecibles. Estaba a punto de dar una negativa, cuando un tercer elemento se lo impidió.

-¡Oh sí, sería genial que vinieras! –Mimi había hablado sobreexcitada, volviendo así, a recobrar su atención.

La recorrió de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba intrigado. Debía concederle que, ahora que podía tener una buena visión de ella, tenía un cuerpo bonito. Tal vez era más su tipo de chica de lo que creía…si no hablaba, se movía o gesticulaba.

-¿En la playa…con esos zapatos? –volvió a recorrerla con la mirada y las palabras salieron de él autómatas- Me gustaría ver eso… -murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustaría ver eso, _petit ange _–intentó mirarla con intensidad, lo consiguiera o no, ella apartó la vista y tuvo que volver a recolocarse el bolso.

-Po-… ¿qué? –murmuró cohibida y con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Eso es un sí? –interrumpió Hana, después de dirigirle a Mimi una mirada algo rígida.

-Sé que me voy a encontrar a una chica guapa, así que, ¿por qué no? –su vista seguía clavada en Mimi aunque la de ella no lo estaba en la de él.

Y, después de todo, Hana ya debería haberse dado cuenta de que la indirecta no iba para ella.

La castaña le dio un toque en el brazo a Hana riendo como una niña de instituto y con poco disimulo.

¿Actuaba así porque se había dado por aludida o…?

Fuera cuál fuese la respuesta, tal vez podría divertirse con el angelito un ratito…Ya se había divertido con ella minutos antes de que llegara Hana, así que sabía que no estaba pidiendo un imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **_Antes he dicho que me daba miedo caer en el cliché, y 2 segundos después digo...god! Ésta es una historia cliché xD, pero como mínimo intentaré que sea algo "especial" (?) (demasiados aires, demasiados aires...u.u)_

_¡Aah! Duda, duda, tengo pensado añadir una pareja más al fic: veáse o Taiora o puede que Miyako+Izzy (lo que vote la mayoría en los siguientes 3 capis gana, ¡ale!) aunque aviso que tampoco tendrán mucha preponderancia, aunque tendrán cierta importancia. También habrá Takari. -no soy partidaría de ninguna de estas parejas, la verdad, pero son necesarias por el bien del fic xDD-. ¡Y NO aparecerá Michael! -moriré de pena, penita, peena, peeena U.u. No es justo x3-  
><em>

_Buee...el summary es un asco. Horrible, lo peor. Peero es que dejan muy poco espacio para explayarse T^T._

_Qué más, qué más, qué más...sé que quería decir algo más pero ahora no recuerdo el qué, así que... supongo que nada más xDD._

_¡Ah, sí, bueno! (no era esto lo que quería decir pero lo diré igualmente) Más adelante se podrá observar un ligero (pero ligerísimo, ¡eh!) OoC en los personajes, pero...¡está justificado, así que me lo permito! jujuju_

_Y por último: _**¡ENCUESTA IMPORTANTE EN MI PERFIL! **

_¡Gracias de nuevo por leer e interesarte! *3*_


	3. Vestido níveo, absurdo deseo

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**II**

**Vestido níveo, absurdo deseo**

_¿Cómo, cuándo y por qué sabes que alguien es para ti? ¿Tal vez me equivoqué? ¿Tal vez sigo errado? No era para mí pero la quería. Quería algo para mí. Quise, por primera vez y de verdad, algo para mí. Lo quise tanto que intenté protegerlo de mí. ¿De qué si no? Aunque por aquel entonces todavía estaba ciego, todavía no era consciente de todo lo que iba empezar entre nosotros…_

Ya no lograba decir que le gustaba la playa, aunque admitía el toque de melancolía y tristeza que le otorgaban los tonos ocres del atardecer y sabía que por la noche sería mágica.

Recordó, ésta sería una de las exiguas ocasiones en las que se permitía pensar en su infancia, que de niño le gustaba escaparse con su hermano para ver la luna llena y tocar la guitarra, dejándose hipnotizar por el susurro de las olas, la difusa línea del horizonte y la paz y tranquilidad que el contexto le ofrecía. Relajando sus sentidos. Precioso para componer.

Paz y tranquilidad que con la pérdida de la inocencia no había vuelto a recuperar.

Se preguntó de nuevo qué hacía ahí siguiendo a dos desconocidas hacia una fiesta de cumpleaños que ni le iba ni li venía en la que, además, se añadirían más desconocidos.

Detestaba la multitud. Detestaba las relaciones sociales y detestaba que la conversación de alguien lo distrajera del destierro de sus pensamientos.

Aun así, en una de las múltiples facetas que había desarrollado desde que se independizara, estaba el Yamato Ishida que sabía manejarse bien con extraños, que sabía adularlos, decirles lo que querían oír e incluso seducirlos. Pero, por hacer eso le pagaban, ahora…

Se concentró en el golpeteo de la mochila en su espalda mientras reprimía un suspiro.

Había seguido el descerebrado impulso de seguir al angelito, por eso estaba ahí. A ella le había gustado su trabajo, todavía no entendía el porqué. Tal vez tenía cierta gracia, aunque le parecía poco soportable, y era mona.

Divertirse hoy, olvidar mañana. Sonrió irónicamente. Una vida repugnante.

Volvió su atención a sus recién adquiridas acompañantes.

No había cruzado más de tres palabras con el angelito desde que había recogido su parada y se dejaba guiar, primero por el paseo, y después por un camino empedrado, en el que, cabía recalcar, ella tuvo varios problemas para mantener el equilibrio. Él se había ofrecido amablemente como apoyo pero ella lo había rechazado con orgullo y cabezonería.

Nada, nada, pero que nada mal.

El problema principal por el que apenas había podido mantener contacto con ella era su amiga. Hana siempre se entrometía o cortaba a la castaña, imponiendo su opinión y sus evidentes intentos de flirteo. Y, a pesar de todo, parecía que eran buenas amigas. ¿Serían complementarías? ¿Se entenderían? ¿O el angelito pasaba de él y por eso no le importaba no tener su atención?

Sonrío, le gustaban los retos. Y, sin duda, iba a disfrutar mucho cuando consiguiera arrancarle las alas, a la par que esos odiosos zapatitos. Bueno, tal vez decidía dejarle los zapatos; aunque sólo los zapatos.

Llegaron a una pequeña cala, bordeada de rocas oscuras y aguas cristalinas, en la que ya había un grupo no muy numeroso de gente, tal vez unas 15 personas, y que servía como amplificador de la estridente música que estaba de moda en el momento. Genial, ¡Johan Sebastián Bach yo te invoco de entre los muertos, oh gran compositor, precursor del renacimiento, enseña a estos engendros lo que es música!…suspiró mientras intentaba soportar a Hana agarrada de su brazo.

-¡Koushiro-kun! –una gran mayoría de los allí presentes volteó al escuchar el grito.

Olvidándose de la música y de Hana, centró su atención en la castaña.

Mimi salió como un rayo bajando las escaleras con cierta agilidad aunque de manera cómica de todos modos.

-¡Mimi-chan cuidado con…!

A pesar de la advertencia, el resultado fue previsible. ¿Qué iba a cenar el angelito esta noche? Arena.

Yamato no pudo evitar reír al ver la caída, al igual que la mayoría de los allí presentes.

-Ouch –murmuró divertido.

Hana también rió a su lado.

-¡Si pensaras antes de actuar Tachikawa! –dijo la morena.

Tachikawa…así que Tachikawa Mimi…

Un placer.

Matt observó entretenido cómo Mimi se enderezaba, aunque todavía desde la arena, para intentar responder a su amiga, pero también observó con algo de amargor como un chico del montón, bajo y pelirrojo se acercaba a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó con desdén a Hana.

La morena, que ahora advertía, tenía los ojos negros, le dirigió una mirada indignada.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa –fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Esa respuesta lo sorprendió. Intentó mirarla de nuevo para ver si encontraba algo de atracción.

…

…

…

-Es algo que me dicen a menudo -se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco-. A mí también me gusta.

Se habían detenido a los pies de la escalera, retrasando un poco más su encuentro con la multitud.

Hana lo miró como si intentara memorizar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, antes de contestar.

-Mimi nunca se fijará en ti. No te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Perdón? –intentó sonar todo lo amargo que pudo, mientras intentaba buscar al angelito entre toda esa masa de caras desconocidas.

-Me acabas de preguntar quién es Koushiro, ¿no? –puso los brazos en jarra, mientras una sonrisa torcida se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro-. Pues es lo más parecido a un novio que Mimi ha tenido nunca. Y lo que acabas de ver ha sido su reencuentro, después de medio año sin verse.

Yamato observó como la castaña mantenía una agitada conversación con el pelirrojo, parecía hiperactiva a su lado. Él, en cambio, la miraba completamente embobado, pausado y sonrojado. En su idioma, juraría que estaba enganchadísimo con ella.

-¿Y…?

Hana suspiró.

-¿No lo entiendes?

Él sonrió recordando el momento en que ella le había dicho, con toda la credibilidad del mundo, que tenía novio y le gustaban los chicos que eran todo lo opuesto a él. Sabía desde el principio que le estaba mintiendo. ¡Dios! Apestaba mintiendo. Pero, ¿había estado pensando en ese enano cuando decía aquellas palabras?

-¿No están juntos, no? –se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos-. Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse –no pudo evitar que una sonrisa retorcida se dibujara en sus labios.

Mientras hablaban, un chico moreno, desde aquella distancia no podía distinguir si iba ebrio o no, aunque lo parecía, agarró al angelito por la cintura, interrumpiendo su conversación con el tal Koushiro.

- No puedes hacerles eso.

El mismo que la había agarrado por la cintura, se la cargó al hombro y corrió hacia el agua con ella pese a su pataleo.

- ¡Ah! –el grito amortiguado de Mimi llegó hasta ellos.

¡Splash! 10 puntos para el moreno que había tenido la genial idea de tirar al angelito, con vestido blanco, al agua. Depende cómo saliera le regalaría otros 10.

- ¿No? -volvió a mirar a Hana.

¿Quién lo decía?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no sabes na-!

La ignoró. Tampoco iba a sacarle más provecho del poco que ya le había sacado a aquella chica, así que mejor desecharla cuanto antes.

Se acercó a la orilla, en la que ahora se encontraba el angelito completamente empapado, con los zapatos en la mano y gritándole enfurruñada al chico que la había tirado mientras el grupito que estaba de celebración le gritaba toda clase de bitores y halagos.

- ¡Estaba hablando con Kou! –pateó el suelo indignada, esparciendo arena por su alrededor.

- Oh, se me olvidaba que a la parejita no se la puede separar ni dos segundos o muere de melancolía.

- No empieces de nuevo, Andou, ya no hace gracia –dijo intentando recolocarse el pelo.

La suerte parecía no estar de su lado ya que el vestido, a pesar de ser blanco, no transparentaba nada. Na-da. Era de punto, grueso y aunque calado, no insinuaba demasiado. No tanto como le gustaría, pero sí lo suficiente.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos entonces, apurado y notablemente nervioso mientras el tal Andou reía y se volvía a alejar.

- Dejemos a los tortolitos solos para que Koushiro pueda consolar a Mimi –les dijo antes de marcharse, provocando que el otro se sonrojara sobremanera y que Mimi lo fulminara con la mirada.

Si no hubiera apreciado tanto sus zapatos rosas, Yamato hubiera asegurado que le hubiera tirado uno a la cabeza a aquel chico.

Mientras tanto, Lady Gaga seguía diciéndole a Alejandro que no dijera su nombre.

- Ey, petit ange, una fiesta muy divertida por lo que veo –se inmiscuyó con ironía en la conversación.

Mimi le sonrió. ¿Se habría creído que lo decía en serio?

Sin sus taconcitos de señorita, era baja. Graciosa. Pequeña, comparada con él. Calculaba que mediría entre 1,58 y 1,61 aproximadamente y no pesaría más de 50 kilos.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa perfectamente profesional, ideada para encandilar y gustar. Para hacer que babearan por él si le añadía una mirada prometedora. Así lo hizo.

Pero ella ya volvía a tener la mirada puesta en su supuesto amor.

Bien, puede que con ropa zarrapastrosa no fuera tan prometedor, lo tendría que volver a intentar más tarde, pero esta noche no se la iba a dejar a ese enclenque.

- ¿Quién es? –dijo el añadido mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Yamato lo miró directamente a los ojos. Unos ojos negros y oscuros, profundos pozos de sabiduría, por lo que parecía…

- Eem…es…

- Mabuchi Ren –se autopresentó.

- Izumi Koushiro –se presentó con reticencia.

Yamato pensó que sólo le faltaba llevar gafas para poder subírselas con el dedo índice, así completaría a la perfección su imagen de intelectual pueblerino.

- Es muy tímido –le murmuró Mimi con una sonrisilla infantil.

El mal intento de una sonrisa sincera formándose en sus labios lo tomó por sorpresa.

Tenía que sacarse al pelirrojo de encima y quedarse a solas con ella, ya.

A partir de ahí la conversación entre los tres, fue…¿fue? Fue.

Sin más, teniendo en cuenta que el angelito era el que más hablaba, ya se puede suponer la fluidez y profundidad de ésta. Pero Yamato descubrió que ella e Izumi eran amigos de la infancia, ¿acaso él recordaba lo que era eso? Y que el pelirrojo se había ido a estudiar ingeniería informática a Kyoto, por lo que apenas se veían últimamente. Pudo deducir que, a pesar de sus diferencias, conseguían llevarse bien y que había cierta complicidad entre ellos, probablemente por el tiempo que hacía que se conocían y porque habían conseguido reducir sus inmensos desacuerdos a meras anécdotas, pero no intuyó, o tal vez, porque deseara que no fuera así, que hubiera nada más aparte de pura amistad por parte de Mimi; con el intelectual no se atrevería a jugársela porque nunca había entendido muy bien cómo funcionaban el cerebro de los bichos raros pelirrojos.

El chico que había tirado al agua a Mimi se volvió a acercar un par de veces a ella para tratar de hacerla enfadar, pero fue el único que lo hizo en la media hora en que estuvieron apartados de la masa. La mayoría de los asistentes se encontraba bailando de manera sugerente o idiota al ritmo de la abominable música, o haciendo el tonto o tonteando, o magreándose, algunos con unas cuantas copas de más ya en ése momento.

Hana no se les acercó, aunque pudo notar cómo le iba dirigiendo alguna que otra mirada, entre matadora e insinuante de vez en cuando.

De nuevo volvió a preguntarse qué hacía ahí. Necesitaba fumar o beber algo pronto o lo acabarían pagando sus uñas, sus labios y su pelo.

- ¡El pastel! –exclamó Mimi.

Una chica rubia de pelo corto traía consigo un enorme pastel de nata y fresa con adornos retorcidos y estrafalarios por todas partes, y con un 24 en la cúspide.

24…

¿Qué edad tendría el angelito? No pensaba preguntárselo, y aunque hubiera pasado por su cabeza durante un nanosegundo ya no podía porque se había unido al resto para ser una de las voces principales de un desafinado "cumpleaños feliz". Cantando como una posesa y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Se alejó de ellos. No tendría que haber venido, ahora lo sabía. Pero iba a aprovecharse sí o sí. Era una especie de obsesión pasajera. Mimi representaba lo que siempre obtenía, y le asqueaba, pero cuando había bromeado con ella ese asco se había convertido en atracción, y no sólo porque fuera una niña bonita, sino porque le iba a demostrar que a ella también le apetecía estar con él. Que iba a disfrutar estando con él y que iba a quedar como una mentirosa cuando lo había rechazado. Le arrancaría las alas.

Dejó que el olor salino de la mar penetrara sus fosas nasales y llegara hasta sus pulmones antes de sustituirlo por una nueva calada del tóxico semi-tranquilizante cigarro.

Así que ya había anochecido, eh… miró a la luna y suspiró. La mundanal idea de que mañana tenía que trabajar cruzó su mente durante unos segundos.

Bueno, supuso que también había accedido porque suponía un leve cambio en su rutina…

- ¿Mabuchi-kun?

- Ey… la chica más guapa de la fiesta viene a buscar al chico más aburrido, todo un honor… -ella se sonrojó, por lo que se animó a continuar impidiéndole a ella el hablar-. Aunque es raro que en la vida real pasen estas cosas, creo que voy a tener que pedirte que me demuestres que esto no es un sueño… -dijo con su mejor voz rota.

Empezó a recorrerla con descaro de abajo a arriba. Desde las uñas de los pies, ahora descalzos, de color rosa, pasando con un ligero ronroneo por sus torneadas piernas, mareándose en su cintura y deteniéndose en sus pechos antes de subir. Consciente de lo que le esperaba cuando llegara, consciente de la mirada que tendría cuando llegara y todavía más consciente de la mirada que esperaba recibir al aterrizar en sus ojos de miel, porque por muy angelito despistado e ignorante que fuera era una niñata.

Volvió con el cigarro mientras le permitía a su respiración volverse pesada, y por fin subió.

- Me encanta tú… -pero se detuvo.

El angelito no le devolvía la mirada, la tenía clavada en el horizonte, completamente sonrojada.

¿Qué era eso? Se le estaba insinuando y ella…ella… ¡por Dios!

- N-no me gusta que me miren así. No lo vuelvas a hacer –murmuró firme.

"Entonces no vistas así" estuvo tentado a añadir, pero no lo hizo porque ella completó.

- Por favor.

Mhm…¿iba a seguir sus normas o ella seguiría las de él? No pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión.

- ¿Quieres que te pellizque para demostrarte que estás despierto? –intentó destensar el ambiente.

- Hubiera preferido otro tipo de demostración.

- ¿Cuál? –se sentó a su lado con sus zapatitos en la mano y el vestido arremangado tentadoramente por la altura de los muslos. - ¿Cuál? –repitió Mimi con su sonrisa de vuelta al ver que no recibía contestación.

Yamato observó su mirada atentamente para intentar discernir si era cierto que no sabía a qué se refería o sólo se estaba haciendo la tonta.

Se le ocurrió pensar que era pura inocencia de verdad.

- ¿Por qué te has quitado tus horripilantes zapatitos? –cambió de tema.

- ¡Oye son preciosos! –dijo altanera y el rodó los ojos inconscientemente-. Y, bueno, no podía subir por las rocas con ellos –se encogió de hombros.

- Es bonito lo que le hacen a tus piernas, los zapatos merecen ir a la hoguera.

Esta vez la miró de reojo, y, como había temido, estaba sonrojada.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, mucho rato. A Yamato le dio tiempo a acabarse el cigarro e intuir como se hundía encantadoramente en el agua.

Una Katy Perry desconcertada acusaba a su chico de no saber lo que quería, ligeramente opacada desde su posición, intentando reclamar su atención.

Odiosa música actual, no, gracias. Estaba incómodo. A estas alturas ya tendrían que estar en una cala aparte, con arena por todas partes y empapados de sudor o en el agua, agonizando dulce por la fricción.

Volvió a mirarla, ya por decimoquinta vez, de reojo. Y observó cómo se mordía de manera completamente inconsciente el labio inferior. Atractivo. Muy atractivo.

Ella decidió ese preciso momento para mirarlo a él y habló en voz baja. Bien, ahora sí que debía haber captado el mensaje.

- N-no te gusta mucho estar con gente, ¿verdad? –No.

Parecía que todo ese rato de silencio lo había utilizado para prepararse mentalmente para esa pregunta, pero, ¿acaso tenía eso importancia?

- Bueno, a ti sólo te gusta estar con el pelirrojo.

_Touché._

No le iba a contestar a su pregunta. A esa ni a ninguna de índole personal.

Ella soltó una risita amarga que lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Sólo somos amigos. Créeme. Amigos. Sólo. A Kou no le gusto yo.

Tampoco era necesario que se esforzara tanto en rechazarlo.

- Lo que no quiere decir que a ti no te guste él...

¿Qué narices era esa conversación? Tal vez sí que debía preguntarle la edad para saber si todavía iba al instituto y saber si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era ilegal o no.

- No –gruñó-, a mí tampoco me gusta. A mí no me gusta nadie.

¡Guay! ¡Chachi piruli! Ahora sólo faltaba añadir el: "¿y a ti?"

- ¿Y a ti? –preguntó completamente ajena a sus pensamientos.

Y sin más, estalló en risas. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, sin…sin…

Nada.

- ¿Qué es esto, _petit ange_? –fue capaz de decir entre risas llevándose las manos a la cara.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida.

- Estamos hablando. ¡Y déjate de reír! Yo no le veo la gracia…

Lo único que pudo hacer fue reír más.

Dios, sería el cansancio, el surrealismo de la ocasión o que esa chica no había respondido a ni una sola de sus insinuaciones, pero no podía parar de hacerlo.

- Y no sé qué es eso de _po- _no sé qué, que no dejas de decir –se levantó pareciendo indignada.

¡Ups! ¿Estaba enfadada? Así que rió más fuerte todavía. Unos segundos más, unos momentos más de diversión extraña.

Consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

- Es francés. Un halago. Debería de gustarte. A casi todas las mujeres les gusta que les susurre palabras en francés.

Cuando acabó de decir eso la sonrisa murió por completo en sus labios.

Suspiró y se tumbó para poder observar bien el cielo. Las estrellas, la oscuridad. La luna. En esa oscuridad sí que había luz, qué afortunada…

…

_- Te amo…y te amaré siempre Matt._

_- Me gusta que estés en mi vida –fue todo lo que la chica recibió como respuesta. Era todo lo que le podía dar, y ella lo sabía…_

_(...)  
><em>

_- Matt, lo siento, yo no…nosotros no…_

_- Compréndeme, no podía seguir así. Tú no…tú no…_

_- Pensaba que estábamos más allá de todo eso… Me lo prometiste._

…

Pero la cara ilusionada de Mimi lo bloqueó todo.

- ¿Sabes francés? ¡Qué genial! –sonrió.

_-__ Je veux te baiser. –_le soltó en un susurro desconcertado, prácticamente inconsciente y se sintió completamente asqueroso, cosa rara en él, al ver su reacción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso también ha sido francés, verdad? –dijo arrodillándose a su lado-. ¿Qué significa?

Se levantó zarandeando ligeramente la cabeza e intentando olvidar esos amargos recuerdos que cargaría siempre con él.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró al angelito que parecía esperar impaciente su respuesta.

- Quiero... –la miró a los ojos y vio su completa ignorancia.

Ignorante respecto a sus intenciones, ignorante respecto a su situación, ignorante respecto a todo lo que tenía que ver con él e ignorante respecto al significado de la oración que le había dicho. Y entonces empezó a comprenderlo, sí a entenderlo todo.

Empezó a comprender sus posiciones, a comprender quién era él y quién era ella. Y empezó a sospechar que sus primeras impresiones podían ser erróneas y que todo éste absurdo no iba a llegar a ningún sitio.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos, sólo para cerciorarse. Para concederse su última oportunidad pudiendo pudo percibir que ella se ponía nerviosa ante la cercanía pero no se movía, así que se animó a continuar.

Un poco más y estaría seguro, un poco más y la tendría a sus pies, demostrando que Mimi Tachikawa era una superficial más. Unos centímetros más y adiós a sus alas.

Pudo sentir su aliento entremezclarse con el suyo, la miró a los ojos sin prestar realmente atención a lo que decía y después bajo hasta sus labios.

Mmmm…mhm…primero se los mordería.

Sólo un poco más y…

_- _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó escéptica.

Se detuvo. Y se sintió bien al hacerlo. Se sintió realmente bien.

- No... –volvió a subir su mirada a los ojos castaños y le sonrió condescendientemente-. En... en el pelo. Espera, no te muevas, _petit ange_...

Y ella lo creyó. Así que se estuvo quieta mientras el alzaba la zurda para tocar sus suaves hebras dorado-castañas. Esto es todo lo que iba a conseguir tocar a Mimi Tachikawa, eh…

Buena chica.

Aprovechó para recrearse un poco más con su cabello. Olía bien.

_- _¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó mientras se recreaba con sus caricias en el cuero cabelludo y ella no se lo impedía.

- 18. ¿Tú?

Menor.

- Adivina –le sonrió, ya se había acabado todo, de todos modos.

- ¿24?

- No. Tienes un pelo muy bonito –le dijo deslizando la mano hasta alcanzar las puntas de un mechón.

Y sabía que mañana no le gustaría verse con la actitud y la mirada que, intuía, debía estar teniendo ahora.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, como había predicho. Poco a poco. Una lástima.

- ¡¿22? –no pudo resistirse a olerle el pelo.

- Ey... –mumuró ella agarrándose el mechón por el lado opuesto.

- Ni de cerca.

- ¿Qué? –la estaba descolocando. Pero parecía tan natural y sencillo que se sintió agusto.

Le colocó el mechón tras la oreja a pesar de su reticencia, con suma delicadeza. Tal vez le gustaría tener una muñequita como esa.

- 26, ¿sorprendida? –la miró directamente a los ojos.

- N-no sé…

Probablemente, la pobre, no sabía qué hacer.

Hubo un silencio extraño, en el que pareció que sus miradas conectaban de algún modo y en el que ambos querían decir algo que nunca se atreverían a decir. Le sacó las manos de encima.

- Mhm... así que tu amiga Hana está interesada en mí, ¿no? –rompió el silencio antes de que éste lo condujera por el mal camino.

Mimi desvió la mirada entonces. ¿Puede que porque no le gustara la pregunta?

- Pregúntaselo a ella –fue seca en la respuesta.

Yamato se levantó y se volvió a cargar la mochila al hombro. Ella dio un bote sorprendida por el acto repentino.

- Me lo ha parecido antes, mientras cuchicheabais como dos adolescentes frente a mi parada.

Se palpó los bolsillos traseros de los jeans para buscar ansioso el paquete de tabaco. Sacó uno que se llevó rápidamente a la boca.

Otro silencio.

- Si se lo preguntas seguro que te gusta su respuesta. –esta vez parecía más la Mimi que había sido toda la noche. Pero a él le pareció una respuesta políticamente correcta.

- Sí, eso haré – Porque alguien tenía que aliviarlo esta noche.

La miró, pero en ese instante sólo podía ver su espalda y como la brisa jugaba coqueta con su cabello. Volvió a sus piernas y al vestido, era bonito, pero hubiera sido más bonito si estuviera desparramado en la arena. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, recreándose en ello y en esos pensamientos.

Aprovechó que ella también parecía absorta en los suyos para agacharse y acercarse a su oreja.

- ¿Te parezco guapo, _petit ange_? –prometía que esa sería su última provocación y que fuera cual fuera la respuesta no la iba a tocar.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, la noche la traicionó y él pudo comprobarlo encantado. No necesitaba más respuesta, y no la esperaba, así que se levantó, dispuesto a despedirse cuando ella habló, o mejor dicho, tartamudeó.

- Qu-qué más te da. A ti te gusta Hana –fue un susurro, pero pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Sonrió. Ser virgen era una monada, pensó.

- Tú eres la chica más guapa de toda la fiesta –quería morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, pero no lo hizo. Se levantó.

Quería hacerle muchas cosas, pero no las hizo. Porque esa niña le podía recordar a una hermana pequeña indefensa. Así que no podía hacerle nada, o se perdería más de lo que ya se había perdido y aunque sabía que el mundo era una gran amalgama de injusticias, no iba a ser él el que se lo demostrara a alguien como ella.

- Sabes… -retrocedió mientras ella viraba lentamente a verlo-. Sería genial que no cambiaras nunca –y supo que eso era lo más real que decía en mucho tiempo.

Se recreó un segundo en pensar que hubiera podido ser bonito si él fuera de otra manera. Pero después de eso se dio media vuelta y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, sin esperar reacción o alguna palabra más por parte de Mimi Tachikawa.

- Sayonara, angelito –murmuró para sí seguro de que ella no lo oiría.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **_Hello there!_

_¡Actu rápida nada más llegar a casa! No sé porqué pero estoy demasiado impaciente para actualizar la historia. Así que por eso traigo un nuevo capítulo._

_Capítulo montaña rusa. Sí-no, quiero-no quiero. _"You're hot then you're cold / You're yes then you're no..."_ Bueno, quedémonos con la oración inicial de Yamato en la que dice que por aquel entonces todavía estaba ciego, y puede que a pesar de saber lo que quiere y lo que no quiere, todavía no sabe por qué quiere qué y por qué no quiere lo otro. Jajaja en uno de sus párrafos finales, considera a Mimi: una hermana pequeña a la que debe proteger..._

_See...bleeh...y quitarle el vestido.  
><em>

_En un principio quería que Matt me quedara más odioso todavía, pero...buee...así han salido las cosas y creo que al final me ha quedado algo tierno y todo xD._

_Sí, está obsesionado durante todo el capítulo con lo mismo, pero, ¿por qué otro motivo seguirías a dos completas desconocidas a una fiesta? Aparte, quería mostrar otra parte de la personalidad de Matt, mucho menos humana y algo diferente a la que se presentaba en el capítulo anterior. Uuuh... para acabar de definir por completo su personalidad harán falta algunos capítulos más._

_NO he pretendido plasmar a Mimi como una boba completa -aunque sí como una parcial-, he pretendido plasmar a una Mimi como alguien que no está acostumbrada a tratar en exceso con chicos como Matt -por eso no pilla algunas de sus indirectas- y a tontear con ellos. (no sé cual será la impresión de los lectores)._ _Tampoco es que me haya explayado mucho en las reacciones-pensamientos de Mimi, a pesar de ser narrador omnisciente, está enfocado desde el punto de vista de Matt, así que... ¿puede que él no se fijara tanto porque estaba más interesado en otras cosas?_

_God!_

_**¡Gracias a Eri-sshi (¡siempre he sabido que me querías!), Rolling Girl (ooh, no dejas de dejarme reviews y yo todavía estoy en deuda u.U), CherryMurder (bonito y pético nombre), Roxa-XIII (English, Spanish, what's that? If you wanna be somethin' you've got to learn Chinese! xD) y Roww(x2 ¡locaa!)! ^^**  
><em>

_TRES DATOS A DESTACAR:_

- ¿Mabuchi Ren? _O.o. ¿Por qué Yamato no se presenta por su nombre? -y no, no es porque sea un famoso disfrazado-. No lo he querido explicar aunque pronto se sabrá, por el momento sólo diré que eso sólo demuestra la importancia que le da a las personas que lo rodean en el momento de la presentación..._

- Je veux te baisier - _No pienso traducir esa obscena oración. Porque SÍ es MUY obscena y en español nunca la diría. Valiente ignorancia al escribir en un idioma extranjero con el que no estás familiarizada, supongo xD. (aunque _baiser_ tiene un significado casto y puro como lo es _beso_, no significa eso, la expresión se ha ido deteriorando con el tiempo y...jajaja...well, os lo podéis imaginar...)_

_- _¿Taiora o Miya + Izzy?


End file.
